


Wake Up

by The_Fanclub_1



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cheesy title, DID I RATE THIS RIGHT?, Established Relationship, M/M, Mikuni's POV, mentions of blood and violence I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fanclub_1/pseuds/The_Fanclub_1
Summary: Tsurugi ends up taking a hit for Mikuni on the battlefield and Mikuni has to wait for him to wake up.





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm absolutely terrible at titles and summaries but I hope the story is good! Enjoy!

Mikuni isn't sure what happened. Well, not really anyway. He and Tsurugi had been on a mission when it struck. The blonde wasn't quite sure what struck. Most likely the target. But it could've been anything, Mikuni really didn't know. He just knew Tsurugi went down bleeding on the floor and he saw red. He's sure Jeje took out the opponent after that. He had to have. Tsurugi was on the floor, and Mikuni was on his knees beside him sobbing, begging and, pleading for him to be alright. He tried stopping the blood in a moment of sanity by applying pressure to the wound, but when that drew a cry of pain, he immediately stopped. He couldn't hurt him any more than he already had. They had to carry him back to headquarters once the mission was over. Mikuni, as much as he wanted to, was too weak to carry the magician back and Jeje was faster. Being that Jeje could easily carry them both, they got back to C3 base within 15 minutes. Enough time that Tsurugi was still breathing. Just barely, but breathing. The vampire set him down on a gurney once they got to the medics and now came the hardest part. Waiting. Mikuni paced back and forth the length of the hallway. He was approached by people a few times for various reasons. Some asking for reports, others attempting to calm him down. He only answered who he had too. And if he shrugged off a superior, he was too worried and high strung to care at the moment. 

It was an agonizing 3 hours before he was allowed in to see him. The doctor said the raven male would be fine if a bit disorientated when he woke up. Mikuni quickly walked into the hospital room and almost cried again when he saw Tsurugi. He was paler than normal and looked frail in the bed. Weak and breakable. All the things Mikuni had never seen him as. A bit pale sometimes, sure, but never so sickly. He laid a hand on top of Tsurugis and found him to be cold. Unnaturally so. The only part of his body with any life was the rise and fall of his chest. But even that was barely there and extremely shaky. And Mikuni didn't like it one bit. He squeezed the raven-haired male's hand and sighed. "Tsurugi..." He sat in the seat for visitors. He wasn't moving an inch until Tsurugi woke up. 

Hours passed and it took nearly all night but eventually, Mikuni's initial panic and adrenaline wore off. What was left behind to replace it was embarrassment and exhaustion. How could he have reacted like that? He should've known better than to overreact that way! If Tsurugi had seen him that way he could only see the smug smirk on his face. The thought enraged him enough to punch the wall. Of course, that only gave him sore knuckles but he couldn't help it. It was the wall or who knows who. Maybe Jeje, maybe the hospitalized magician. Over the course of the next 15 minutes, Tsurugi took a turn for the worse. He flatlined and Mikuni almost passed out. He was ushered out and more staff came in to help. It took another hour but eventually, he has stabilized again. He sat at the side of his bed again. "Please...wake up Tsurugi..." 

More time passed. Miku wasn't sure how much before his desperation left him once more. This time sadness and emptiness left in its place. He cried a lot. He also stared into space a lot. It took him another hour or so to calm down. Morning came. He wasn't sure when, but the sun had risen high in the sky. Jeje had also slithered into the room at some point. He came out the corner a while ago. He curled around the foot of Tsurugi's hospital cot and Mikuni had to resist the strong urge to smack the snake to the floor. Too used to taking out his frustrations on the snake he'd only recently been told continuously by many people here not to treat Jeje as an object. Tsurugi was the main one. He closed his eyes and dug his fingernails into his palms. He reopened his brown orbs. He searched Tsurugi's unconscious face for any emotion. His normal smugness, the disproving look he gave when he was unnecessarily rough to Jeje, the happiness that fluttered on his features when Mikuni gave him the simplest things. Anything. Finding nothing he looked back at the floor. 

Mikuni is unsure of the passage of time again. He just knows it must be a long time. Nurses flutter back and forth checking on Tsurugi along with other patients. They started feeding Tsurugi through a tube so it's long enough that they need Tsurugi to eat. Mikuni probably should too, but he can't bring himself to care. Not while Tsurugi is laying in the white cot unmoving save for breaths. Not while Tsurugi is pale and frail. No. Food can wait. 

Another day passes before he realized that Tsurugi must be waking up. First, it's his mouth. It twitched just the slightest but immediately Mikuni who had been staring at his face notices. Then his eyes move beneath his eyelids and he flags a nurse down. They go find a doctor. He sits with rapt attention on him and he feels a finger twitch on the hand he's holding. He clutches the hand tighter. Finally, Tsurugi stirs. His eyes flutter open and his golden orbs begin to focus. He tries to talk but is stopped by the tube down his throat. He blinks. He looks endlessly confused. He must be. Mikuni jumps to hug other. He feels tears of relief prick at the back of his eyes and he pushes them back. "Tsurugi..." He nuzzles his shoulder happily. He pulls back and smiles at him. "I'm so glad..." He thought he'd never wake up. 

The doctor returns and does a quick examination of the black haired male. He finds that he no longer needs the IV or the feeding tube so both are removed but he is ordered to stay there for another day of observation. Tsurugi pouts but agrees when promised a whole bowl of strawberries. The doctor explains the injury will scar to them both but it will heal and his shoulder would be usable after a week. Tsurugi grins but Mikuni cringes slightly. It was his fault after all. He looks up at Tsurugi but he looks overjoyed about the strawberries still. He can't help but smile. He can worry about the blame later he decides and pecks Tsurugi on the cheek. Tsurugi pauses for a moment. Mikuni hated PDA. Said it was embarrassing. He turns confused but the only response he gets is a smile from Mikuni he gladly returns. Oh well, they can talk about it later, he decides. "Hey, interesting stuff..." The doctor had still been talking. "But what about the strawberries?"

**Author's Note:**

> The pairing might not be obvious but they're definitely together. Also, this isn't the first time Tsurugi has taken a hit for Mikuni but it's one of the worse time.


End file.
